


Do Not Weep

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is for a writing challenge.  I had to write a main character's death from the Star Wars Expanded Universe.This is more a comedy than anything.





	Do Not Weep

**_Around 70 ABY_ **

The sound of a woman screaming jolted forty-five year old Jedi Master, Ben Skywalker, from a deep slumber. He opened his eyes letting them adjust to the dim light of his sparse sleeping chamber at the Jedi Academy. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Often he had nightmares that would rouse him out of bed, heart pounding and his sweat soaked body trembling. He was being treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after he witnessed the massacre on Kesh. He watched thousands die on both sides of the war. The fact that his father survived was a divine blessing from the Force. Many of his friends never came home.

He threw off his bed sheets and listened, reaching out with the Force, to determine if somebody was in trouble or his night terrors had simply returned. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a woman crying... and it sounded like it was coming from the adjoining chamber.

"That's Kyp's room," he muttered to himself somewhat confused. Kyp Durron was a senior Jedi Master within the order. The man was in his seventies, but finding women in his room was _not_ an uncommon event. After Jaina Solo married Jagged Fel, a heartbroken Kyp threw himself into a philandering lifestyle and, despite his age, he was still known to date many young, beautiful women.

Ben dressed quickly and went out into the hallway where he could hear the whimpering much clearer. He knocked at Kyp's door and then depressed the keypad, but the door was locked. He could open the door using the Force but he decided to announce himself first. He knocked on the metallic door and called out. "Kyp! Open up, it's Ben. Whoever's in there please open up."

The door slid open and Ben was confronted with a scantily clad young woman, probably no older than twenty years of age. She wore a silky lingerie outfit that covered very little and was so sheer it was almost like wearing nothing at all. Ben noticed the dark hair, dark eyed beauty looked very much like a young Jaina Solo…just the way Kyp liked his women. The Jaina-look-alike was crying uncontrollably and near hysterics. "He disappeared!"

"What?" Ben said as he looked around for something to cover up the young woman's very exposed body. He saw Kyp's Jedi cloak hanging on a hook near the closet. He reached out his hand and called the garment to him using the Force. He draped the cloak over the young woman's shoulders. "Where's Kyp?"

"He disappeared! We were…we were having sex when he suddenly called out ' _Oh Goddess, Goddess!_ '" She wiped tears from her face. "He always called me Goddess when he…well you know."

Blood flushed his cheek in embarrassment. "Yes, I know what you mean," Ben replied knowingly, not telling the young woman that _Goddess_ was Kyp's nickname for Jaina. Ben often wondered how a man could be infatuated with one woman for over fifty years. "Show me where you last saw him."

The distraught young lady walked to the bedroom of the apartment. There he found a large bed with rumpled bed sheets and evidence of an intimate earlier encounter. Ben shook his head wondering how Kyp managed to attract so many women. Ben was so awkward when it came to romance he was shocked he managed to convince his wife to marry him. Of course spending long hours on Jedi missions together helped. He wished his wife wasn't off planet. He would much rather have her take care of this situation.

"So you were having sex and afterwards he left?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, he couldn't have left, he was cuffed to the bed. He called out _Goddess_ , closed his eyes and then faded away, until I was the only one left in the room."

The realization of what happened suddenly hit him. "Oh." He put his hand on the woman's shoulder and guided her out of the room. "I'm so sorry, but when a Jedi dies, he often disappears and becomes one with the Force."

"He died while we were making love!" the young woman screeched and Ben was sure the entire academy must have heard that. And he was right. Jedi Master Valin Horn came running into the room.

"What's going on?"

Ben walked the crying woman over to the couch and encouraged her to sit down. "Kyp died and disappeared becoming one with the Force."

"Oh," Valin said sadly and then looked over at the young woman. "Did she witness it?"

Ben blushed profusely. "They were having sex when it happened."

Despite the horror of losing a close friend both Ben and Valin couldn't contain a half smirk. "At least he died doing what he loved."

Ben smiled at his friend's comment. After years of war, horrific deaths, decapitations and torture…dying with a beautiful woman in your bed really wasn't a bad way to go.

"Yes, yes he did." Ben said softly. "He died loving and not fighting. That's not a bad way to go at all."


End file.
